Mario Kart: Drama Circuit
by DewK
Summary: Eight of the classic Mario Kart Races, are split into two teams! They will race in four races, earning points for their team. The team with the lowest points are forced to eliminate one of their own team mates! The finalist will race in an epic race across multiple tracks, where the winner is crowned with a giant gold trophy and riches! Drama, backstabbing and lies will all occur!
1. Chapter 1

It's a game as old as time itself. It's the type of fun competitive game. Friends start their engines and blast off. On the way you collect coins, get some items and occasionally attack your opponent. Now, the game has become something for amazing, something more dramatic and heart pounding! Eight of the best racers have all come together to compete in one huge competition! They will race among five different cups, until there is only three left! The final three will have the ultimate race, where the winner will be crowned with a one-hundred percent gold trophy, with many riches. This will redefine kart racing. This will change everything. This is...

**TOTAL. DRAMA, MARIO. KART. **

* * *

The eight of them all walked up, side by side. They all glanced at each other, nervous for what is coming ahead. The only sound was the wind blowing, the birds chirping and their footsteps. They all stopped, standing in front of the humongous structure, which was Peach's Castle. They looked around, confused at what they were to do now. A whirling was heard. They all looked up. Descending from above, was the one and only Lakitu. He was the one who started the races, and would help you out if you fell off the racing course. He floated down on his little cloud, floating in front of the eight competitors.

"Welcome everyone! This is the ultimate racing challenge! For seven days, you will race, battle and cheat in order to become the winner or this game! For the first five days, five different cups will be raced, each containing four race courses! These will be, The Mushroom Cup, The Flower Cup, The Lightning Cup, The Star Cup and The Special Cup. Each place receives a certain amount of points. First gets ten, second gets eight, third gets six, fourth gets five, fifth gets four, six gets three, seven gets two and eighth gets one! After that is done, the final three will race on a special picked track, until the top two are picked. Once there are two, they will race to be declared the winner! Each loser of a cup, is out of the competition, for good." Lakitu explained. The competitors all nodded and looked at each other, everyone convinced they would be the winner of the big shiny gold trophy and all of the loot that comes with it! "It's time to present the first two racers..."

The first racer stood up. He exhaled and turned to everyone, his gold buttons shining in the sun. Mario waved to everyone, confident this would be his win. Another racer followed him, panting as he stood next to the other. He stood next to his older brother. Luigi gave a dopey smiled and waved. The two Mario Brothers. Mario is confident and strong, while Luigi is a bit nervous but brave!

The next racer stood up and skipped to the podium to be presented in front of everyone. Princess Peach smiled and gave a curtsey, followed by a kiss to Mario. A smaller racer jogged up next to her and greeted everyone. Toad may be small, but he does have power. Princess and her royal servant. Peach is cute but very outgoing, and Toad is quick and friendly!

The next two racers stood up at the same time and hurried to the podium. The two animals glanced at each other, and began making some kind of noises to communicate. Yoshi and Donkey Kong. Yoshi was speedy and full of surprises, and Donkey Kong was strong and willing. The final two slugged to the podium, their expressions frightening everyone else. Wario and Bowser, the two fiercest competitors. Wario was rude but convincing, and Bowser was evil and powerful.

"Welcome Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario and Bowser! Now that you've been introduced, it's time to see your karts!" Lakitu said. He took out a remote and clicked a switch. The eight colored karts, all matching the racers desired color, rode out by themselves!

"Wow! Look, mine is pink!" Peach cheered.

"Look! Mine is blue, Peach! Mine is blue!" Toad cried excitedly, rushing over to his kart. As he did so, everyone else got their karts. Mario's was red, Luigi's was dark green, Yoshi's was lime green, Donkey Kong's was yellow, Wario's was purple and Bowser's was orange. Everyone was instructed to ride their karts over to the first racing track, of the first cup, the Mushroom Cup. This track was called Peach Circuit. It was a sweet little track with easy curves and no obstacles and plenty of space. The races were all line up in front of the black and white checkered starting line.

"Now you will all be divided into teams!" Lakitu announced. "Two teams of four. Your teams will race to get the most points, so try and get a good ranking. The team who has the most points at the end of the cup will be declared the winners, while the losers will make a group, or secret decision on who they would like to eliminate from their team and the competition." Lakitu said.

"This will be good." Wario chuckled crazily.

"I want-a be on a team with Peach!" Mario asked.

"Don't sound so desperate." Luigi whispered into Mario's ear.

"The red team will be..." Lakitu began. "Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Wario! The Blue team will be Luigi, Toad, Donkey Kong and Bowser!" Lakitu announced.

"No! I don't-a like this." Luigi frowned.

"You think I like it?!" Bowser snapped back.

"Guys, guys, it's all ok!" Toad said, trying to calm them down.

"One final thing before the first race begins!" Lakitu said. "A note about item boxes and how they work! When you go through an item box, you will get an item on your cart! You can get bananas, which you can throw to cause races to slip! Shells are used to knock karts over. Red shells hunt down players, and Spiny Blue Shells target the person in first place, knocking them over in an explosion! A mushroom is also another item, which you can use on your engine to give it a temporary boost forward! Three uncommon items are a Boo, Lightning Bolt and Star! A boo allows you to steal an item from a player, and Lightning Bolt shrinks all players in front of you temporarily and a Star light you up in rainbow colors, and speeds you up to maximum speed, but for a short time!" Lakitu explained.

"Can we get on with it?!" Wario angrily shouted at Lakitu.

"Yeah...I agree." Bowser mumbled under his heavy breath.

"Just-a wait a minute!" Mario replied to the two impatient racers.

"The race is about to begin. I wish good luck to all of you. The race will start..." Lakitu began.

Mario glanced at Luigi confidently, Luigi replied with a nervous smile.

"Three..."

Peach smiled at Toad, who gave a smile back. Yoshi yipped happily at the two of them.

"Two..."

Donkey Kong pounded his chest. Wario gave a false laugh, while Bowser looked away from everyone.

"...ONE!"

The eight of them shot forward. Peach quickly took the lead, gaining distance between everyone. Behind her, cluttered Yoshi was in a close second and behind him was Mario, and then Donkey Kong. Peach turned sharply to the side, hitting her first item box. She looked at screen on her wheel showing she had received a green shell. Peach slammed the screen, and a green shell shot backwards, slamming into Yoshi.

"Sorry Yoshi!" Peach cried as she sped off. As Yoshi tried to make a recovery, Bowser knocked into him, causing him to be knocked off the main track. Bowser was dangerously close to Donkey Kong, ready for another item box to come. Bowser pushed his foot harder on the pedal, causing the kart to accelerate more. Donkey Kong looked beside him to see Bowser exactly parallel from him. Bowser steered his kart right into Donkey Kong's. Donkey Kong cried angrily trying to get away from Bowser.

"Take this!" Bowser roared, slamming his kart so violently into Donkey Kong, he began sliding around in circles, off into the nearby grass.

"Princess, we got-a company!" Mario shouted ahead at Peach. Peach turned her head around, trying to get her wildly blowing hair out of the way. She saw Bowser was nearing second place. Peach crossed the finish line, making it onto her second out of three laps.

"You're mine Mario!" Bowser shouted as he gained closely behind Mario.

"I don't-a think so!" Mario shouted back, sharply turning, causing Bowser to swerve away.

"MARIO!" Bowser yelled as Donkey Kong and Yoshi made it ahead of him. Bowser slammed his foot on the peddle as he began to drive, Luigi and then Wario knocked into him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled angrily as Toad passed him. Luigi and Wario raced side by side. As Wario attempted to knock Luigi over, they crashed through a set of item boxes. Luigi looked to see he had received a Boo! Luigi unleashed the Boo onto Wario.

"No! No! My mushroom!" Wario pouted annoyingly.

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered as he used the mushroom on his engine. Luigi shot forward, making it to fifth place, right behind Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Mario and Peach. Yoshi looked behind to see Luigi. Yoshi glared and Luigi, letting him know he wasn't an enemy, but he wasn't on his side either. Yoshi saw as Luigi passed him. Little did Luigi know, Yoshi had a triple banana! Three bananas used to grease up the roads. Yoshi launched one behind, and two ahead. While trying to knock Luigi over, the two of them slipped on the bananas, spinning around in circles. As Wario tried to get ahead, he spun out of control, hitting the banana that was thrown ahead.

"We're going to win Mario!" Peach happily cheered as she got onto her third and final lap. There was a silence. "Mario?" Peach called out. She turned around to Mario stuck in a bush in the grassy area. She looked to see Bowser gaining distance. "NO!" Peach screamed as she smashed through the item boxes. She looked on her wheel to see she received a banana. Peach sighed and threw the banana behind her, missing Bowser, but hitting Mario.

"PEACH!" Mario cried out, rather disappointed as he slid out back into the grass. Donkey Kong zoomed past him, riding right behind Bowser. The two of them were gaining up on Peach, and they were both from separate teams.

"Mario! Help me!" Peach cried back to Mario. She looked forward to see a shell sitting alone in the track. Peach screamed and covered her eyes as she crashed into the shell, causing Bowser to get first place.

"Better luck next time!" Bowser shouted back as he ran over a lone mushroom in the rode, speeding him straight into first place.

"Thanks Mario!" Peach sarcastically called out as she pulled shell chunks from her hair. While she started back on the track, Donkey Kong sped in front of her. "Oh I don't think so! Second place is mine!" Peach screamed as sped forward, making a close second place, followed by Donkey Kong who placed third, and Mario who placed fourth.

"I can do this!" Toad squeaked as he boosted forward in front of Yoshi, making it fifth, followed by Yoshi who placed sixth. All who was left was Luigi and Wario who were trying not to get last.

"You-a won't win!" Luigi panted as he gripped his wheel tightly.

"I THINK I WILL!" Wario laughed as he reached one hand out of his kart, trying to grab Luigi. Luigi squealed and pulled away, passing the finish line as Wario tipped over in his kart, placing last.

"All the racers have crossed the line, except for Wario!" Lakitu announced. Lakitu gathered all the races by the finish line to hear the stats and scores. "Bowser is awarded ten points, Peach gets eight, Donkey Kong gets six, Mario gets five, Toad gets four, Yoshi gets three, Luigi gets two and Wario gets...one. So far, with a total of twenty four points, beating the other team by seven points...the Blue Team wins! Congratulations Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad and Luigi!" Lakitu cheered.

"Great! We're off to a horrible start." Peach moaned.

"Eh who cares?" Wario muttered, taking out a clove of garlic from his pocket and biting into it.

"You lost us the challenge!" Mario cried. "If anyone deserves to be eliminated, it's-a you!" Mario said. Wario got out of his kart and cracked his knuckles. He slammed his foot on Mario's kart leaving a dent.

"I don't think so. If anyone goes it's Yoshi." Wario muttered angrily, is nasty breath filling Mario's nostrils. "Got it?" Wario shouted as he glanced at Peach. Mario and Peach nervously nodded. Wario smiled and walked off.

"We can't get Yoshi eliminated!" Peach cried.

"I know! But we haven't lost yet. I over head Lakitu saying we're heading over to the second race now." Mario said, pointing forward. Peach turned to see everyone else and Lakitu driving off to the next race location. Peach nodded and her and Mario drove up with the rest of the crowd.

"The sunshine and blue ocean might make you feel like you're on holiday, but there's no time to relax – that ship on the horizon is about to start firing cannon balls! After hours of driving, you have finally reached the next racing course, Shy Guy Beach! With seven item boxes scattered through out the course, multiple side-stepping crabs in your way, and two boost pads, this course is guaranteed to be a doozy!" Lakitu announced.

Everyone was already lined up, staggered in the order they finished. Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong, Mario, Toad, Yoshi, Luigi and Wario. Bowser looked at Peach, grinning, showing his dangerously sharp teeth. Peach looked away, ignoring Bowser. Mario let out a sigh, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Lakitu hovered down with the set of three lights, each lightning up as he said the number.

"Three..."

Peach stuck her tongue out at Bowser, making him growl angrily at her. Yoshi and Luigi gulped from the back of the group.

"Two..."

Donkey Kong straighten his tie, while Mario straightened his cap. Toad smiled confidently, as Wario looked away, disinterested.

"...ONE!"

Peach shot forward, catching Bowser off guard. In seconds, Toad, Mario, Donkey Kong and Yoshi all passed him. Bowser slammed on the pedal, speeding wildly forward. Quickly he passed Yoshi. Yoshi waved his fist, speaking in his native tongue. Bowser pushed the pedal harder, trying to catch up to Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong wildly swerved, passing Toad, and then Mario. Bowser quickly cut off Mario, making it to third place. He crashed into an item box, and steered off course into a palm tree. Yoshi gleefully passed Bowser, cheering as well. Bowser looked at his wheel to see he had a red shell. He launched the red shell, hitting Yoshi, and getting into fourth place. As he did, he slammed into a side stepping crab spinning out of control. Donkey Kong laughed as he hit a crab, falling into third place.

"Nice-a try!" Mario chuckled as he also ran into a side stepping crab, causing him to swivel in circles. As he got back onto track, Toad zoomed past him. "No!" Mario cried, chasing after Toad. Bowser suddenly cut in front of Mario, making Mario abruptly turn his cart away.

"Oh no!" Peach cried angrily, turning to see Bowser behind her. She made her way through the waters, past multiple clumps of sand, and then back onto shore. She looked off far into the ocean to see a giant Shy Guy boat, firing exploding cannon balls. Peach screamed as the cannon balls landed everywhere. She looked ahead to see the finish line.

"LAP TWO, FIRST PLACE." Bowser's voice roared happily. Peach turned to see a blur of red coming towards her. Peach screamed as her kart was hit and swerved off into the waters. Peach forced her kart back onto track, Donkey Kong behind her, and behind him, Toad and Yoshi were quickly changing places back and forth.

"This can't be happening!" Peach complained, trying to catch up to Bowser.

"Ooh-ehh-eeh!" Donkey Kong screeched as he knocked past Peach. Peached gripped the wheel tightly and leaned forward, trying to gain speed.

"Come-a back!" Mario screamed, trying to catch up to Toad, who was trying to get fourth.

"Heh Mario!" Wario called out. Mario turned to get hit by a red shell, falling into last place.

"Sorry Bro!" Luigi said as he threw a banana onto Mario's head. "Wario! Let me get ahead!" Luigi shouted forward.

"No way!" Wario shouted back as he swerved his kart back and forth, causing sand to get into Luigi's eyes.

"NO!" Luigi cried as his kart wheel got stuck in a hole in the sand. "NO! WHY!" Luigi screamed as Mario passed him.

"Sorry Bro!" Mario said, scuffing up sand in Luigi's face. Luigi grunted and got out of his kart. He went to the back wheel and pulled it out of the sand. He sighed as he hopped back into the kart. Right as he pulled out, he was slammed by Bowser, who was closely followed by Donkey Kong, Peach and Yoshi.

"Get back here!" Peach shouted, throwing a green shell forward, but missing. Bowser laughed evilly. He turned sharply, knocking into a side stepping crab.

"Eeh! Ehh ooh!" Donkey Kong grunted, passing him. As he took the lead, a giant cannon ball was headed right towards him. Bowser chuckled as he passed Donkey Kong, taking the lead once again.

"Yes! Second-" Peach was stopped as Donkey Kong zoomed past her! "No way!" Peach complained. She closely followed Donkey Kong into third place, followed by Yoshi and then Toad.

"I wont-a give you sixth place!" Mario shouted at Wario, crossing the finish line. Right as Wario was about to make seventh, Luigi crashed into him, making it seventh, and Wario last!

"All the racers have crossed the finish line!" Lakitu announced, guiding the racers to the finish line. "Bowser has been awarded ten points, Donkey Kong eight, Peach six, Yoshi five, Toad four, Mario three, Luigi two and Wario one! Now, with a total of thirty eight points, the Blue Team wins again! With only thirty two, the Red team loses again! But they are only losing by six points!" Lakitu cheered. "Onto our third race location!" Lakitu announced as he hovered off, leading the teams down the beach, down a different hidden road.

"You are just asking for us to pick you to be eliminated." Peach said as she drove up to Wario.

"It's not my problem-a! It's the stupid items!" Wario explained.

"That-a won't make up for you're crappy driving skills!" Mario added.

"Eh! You need to watch-a out! You don't wanna get-a on my bad side." Wario threatened.

"So this is your good side?" Peach asked, causing her and Mario to laugh. The eight racers drove off to their next location, currently unknown. Mario and Peach have teamed up against Wario, but Yoshi seems to be making friends with Toad on the other team. Donkey Kong and Bowser are having a competitive friendship, while Luigi is left alone. Can anyone be there to save his butt? Him and Wario don't seem to have any allies, could they be one of the first people eliminated? All to be on...

**MARIO. KART. DRAMA. CIRCUIT.**


	2. Mushroom Cup Part 2

Previously on Mario Kart: Drama Circuit

The rules were announced on how the game will be played. The four racers were divided up into two teams. The Red Team was Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Wario. The Blue Team was Luigi, Toad, Donkey Kong and Bowser. The two teams raced the first half of the Mushroom Cup. They raced on Peach Circuit and Shy Guy Beach! The blue team scored the most points on both races, scoring thirty-eight points, giving them a six point advantage from the Red Team, which only had thirty-two points! Now they're off to their final two races. Which team will lose, and who will they send packing? All to be on...

**MARIO. KART. DRAMA. CIRCUIT.**

* * *

"Is it me, or has this turned from a large grass land with a beautiful castle in it, to a widely spread beach, all the way into a stinky cramped jungle!" Toad complained, swatting flies away from him. Luigi rode up to Toad.

"Eh! It's-a okay Toad! If we win, we won't be dealing with these flies!" Luigi said.

"True, true!" Toad agreed. The two of them road next to each other for a while, both quiet.

"Toad..." Luigi nervously began. "Would you like to form...a...an...uh..." Luigi tensed up and froze.

"A what? A what?" Toad curiously began. "An alliance?" Toad asked. Luigi stiffly nodded. "Sure! We should!" Toad agreed. Luigi exhaled in relief.

"You hear that?" Bowser muttered to Donkey Kong. Donkey fiendishly smiled.

"Even after all the crap we've been through, eh, we could win." Wario muttered.

"Win-a? With you? I don't-a think so!" Mario replied, giving a fake laugh/

"Mario, he could have a point. He could try." Peach said. Yoshi rode up next to her nodding vigorously. "Wario has two more races to prove he isn't a big fatty." Peach said.

"Eh, eh watch it!" Wario threatened angrily. "I can ruin you!"

"We're here!" Lakitu announced, leading everyone to the starting line. "Riverside Park is an old racing track, built naturally around the river, so it doesn't disturb or ruin the river's natural, nourishment filled stream! With several items boxes scattered, one boost and one bridge, it might be a tricky course!" Lakitu explained. After he was done, the eight racers lined up in order they finished last race. Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Mario, Luigi, Wario.

Toad and Yoshi smiled at each other, having secret plan in mind, a plan to win.

"Three..."

Luigi sat solemnly in his kart, Peach and Mario both feeling bad and wondering what was wrong.

"Two..."

Donkey and Bowser grinned evilly, having a plan as well, while Wario knew he would screw up.

"...ONE!"

Right as Bowser and Donkey Kong began to drive off, Peach and Yoshi boosted forward, passing both of them. Yoshi drifted right behind Peach, and mini-turbo'd ahead right into the item boxes! As Peach looked to see she had gotten a green shell, she ran over a banana, sliding off the dirt track into the thick grass. While Peach struggled to get out of the grass, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and then Bowser zipped past her.

"Yah-hoo!" Luigi cheered, noticing he had gotten a star from the item box. Mario, who was racing next to him, looked over, worried of what was about to happen. Suddenly a burst of color appeared all over Luigi and his kart. Different shades of every color swarmed around him, and little sparkles fluttered around in the nearby air! Luigi shot forward, knocking Mario over at the two of them turned, causing Mario to flip all the way out into the water.

"Ha ha!" Wario chuckled mockingly as her drove past Mario.

"Mama Mia!" Maria cried angrily, attempting to get his kart out of the lake.

"Mario..." Peach's voice said. Mario looked up to see Peach riding over. "You need help?" she asked.

"No! Go-a! Go-a!" Mario demanded. "We can't-a lose! We only have Yoshi and-a Wario racing, and for sure they wont-a do good. Maybe Yoshi, but that's-a it!" Mario said. Peach sighed and got of her kart, and reluctantly got her dress wet, walking out into the lake.

"There's always next time. Okay?" Peach said, smiling. While those two were busy helping out each other, the other six racers were approaching a speed boost that would shoot them over the long gap in the track. If they didn't make it the'd fall into the lake, and would have to be rescued by Lakitu.

"Move it you idiot!" Bowser shouted at Yoshi, who kept driving in front of him.

"Yeah-hee! Yah-yahoo!" Yoshi teased, cutting quickly in front of Bowser.

"What the-" Bowser stopped, swerving off the boost and shooting off into the lake. Yoshi giggled as he and everyone else successfully went off the boost, leading them straight into the item boxes.

"Three Red Shells." Wario laughed wildly. Everyone who was ahead of him turned around in fear. Wario launched the first one, smashing into Donkey Kong, causing him to turn over in his kart as he zoomed around a corner. "You're NEXT!" Wario shouted, pointing his chubby finger at Yoshi. Yoshi whimpered and shook his head in panic.

"I don't think so." Toad muttered to him self. In the lead he turned completely around in his kart, steering with his foot.

"What the?!" Wario cried in panic. Toad chucked a green shell at Wario, cracking in the center of his face, breaking his nose. Toad and Yoshi laughed, while Luigi nervously road in between the two of them.

"Hey-a Toad! Hey-hey-uh Toad!" Luigi called up, constantly having to stop talking, due to all the excessive turns.

"What?" Toad called back to Luigi, going over the second speed boost that lead to the finish line. "Lap Two!" Toad happily called out. Luigi crossed the line and finally made it up to Toad.

"Toad-a, I just needed to ask, for security-a reasons. You won't-a ever pound my-a face in with a shell, will you?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Of course not, hehe! I didn't mean to damage Wario, it was just a little plan me and Yoshi made up." Toad said.

"What-a plan?" Luigi asked, even more quiet then before. Toad glanced back at Yoshi.

"We're planning this little flip-flop thing. We're finding ways to sabotage each other's team. Like throwing the shell at Wario, that will, do doubt, mess up his game. Then his team will kick him off! Next time Yoshi will mess up our team. He made Bowser swerve off the trail, which is practice. Next Bowser will go home! We aren't sure what happens next." Toad explained.

"So you didn't-a really plan this out?" Luigi inquired.

"Nope!" Toad said, shooting off the first speed boost. "But we're planing on making it to the final two, then it's Toad and Yoshi for themselves." Toad added.

"But we have-a an alliance..." Luigi said pathetically, hoping to remind Toad that they were friends.

"Yeah! Of course! It will be sad to get rid of Mario and Peach, really sad, but I'll make sure you stay around to the top three!" Toad chuckled. Not far behind, in third place, Yoshi listened closely. Yoshi may be cute and playful, but he did have a trick or two up his sleeve, and helping Toad wasn't part of his plan.

"YOU!" Wario shouted out to Yoshi. Yoshi glanced behind him to see Wario. His nose was crooked and bleeding profusely. Wario grinned devilishly, his teeth damped with blood. Wario held out in his hand, one last red shell that he had saved for Yoshi. Yoshi slammed on the gas pedal. Wario screamed wildly, throwing the shell forward. Yoshi panicked, swerving left and right and trying to dodge the shell. When all hope seemed lost, the final speed boost was ahead. Yoshi turned to Wario and stuck out his tongue. Yoshi went over the speed boost and the shell veered off the course. "NO!" Wario screamed angrily, following close behind Yoshi, and making it onto the final lap.

"Okay, we're good!" Peach said, helping Mario pull his kart out of the lake. She looked up, seeing all the other races pass. Toad, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong and then Bowser. "W-what? What lap is it?!" Peach cried, hurrying over to her kart.

"It's-a...uh the third." Mario said to Peach, hopping into his kart and driving off.

"What?!" Peach screamed. She started the engine to her kart.

"Come on-a! We can make it! Somehow..." Mario muttered.

"No! No! We're only on our first. This is a nightmare." Peach said to herself, shaking her head. Her whole dress was soaked in lake water, and her hair was all dirty and grimy. "I did not sign up for THIS!" she shouted. "Oh my goodness! Everyone is almost making the final loop to the finish line and we're-"

"And everyone except Mario and Peach have finished the race!" Lakitu announced. "Mario places seventh and Peach last, since Mario technically is driving ahead of Peach. The racers finished in the following order; Toad, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Mario and Peach! Toad is awarded ten points, Luigi eight, Yoshi six, Wario five, Donkey Kong four, Bowser three, Mario two and Peach one! With a current total of sixty three points, and a seventeen point lead, The Blue Team wins! Congratulations to Toad, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Bowser!" Lakitu cheered. "Now if everyone would please follow me down this trail, we'll be making it to our final racing course in the Mushroom Cup!" Lakitu said, leading the eight, soon to be seven races down a long dirt trail.

"This is stupid." Peach whined. "We just screwed up our chances of winning. Wario was the guy who was messing up our team, but he just earned us five points, along with Yoshi who got us six! We got a two and one." Peach said. There was a brief silence. Peach turned around to Mario, panic in her voice. "What if the team kicks one of us off? We did screw this up."

"No-a!" Mario said. "They wouldn't ever do that..." Mario said, not sure if he was right or not.

"Better be careful." Bowser whispered threateningly as he rode past the two.

"He isn't even on our team. What does he mean?" Peach asked.

"We're finally here." Lakitu announced. Seven whole hours of driving through swamps, and barren waste lands. In the distance they saw a giant red-stone structure, with humongous windows and Bowser banners dangling from the sides. "Welcome to Bowser's Castle One! One of Bowser's first castles, it's a extremely short and easy course, but has many obstacles. Large stone rocks with sinister faces known as Thwomps will hover around, and smash down whenever you are near. To add to that, there are five boosts to shoot you over lava gaps in the course! This is the final race in the Mushroom Cup, so make it count!" Lakitu said. The races were all line up in order the finished. Toad, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Mario and Peach.

Toad looked at Luigi and flashed a smile, while next to Luigi, Yoshi glared angrily.

"Three..."

Wario wiped blood of his nose, followed by cracking his knuckles, making Donkey Kong shiver!

"Two..."

Bowser glanced back at Mario and Peach, scoffing at them, making the couple angry.

"...One!"

Toad and Luigi dashed forward, closely followed Yoshi, who had Wario inches behind him! Donkey Kong turned to round the first corner, but turned too soon, steering his kart almost off the edge of the course! Donkey Kong's kart teetered dangerously over the lava. One wrong move, and the kart would flip forward into the lava. Bowser chuckled, zooming past Donkey Kong and into the item boxes. Mario and Peach simultaneously crashed through the item boxes. Mario looked on the wheel to see he had gotten a Spiny Shell. Peach looked to see she had a mushroom.

"A mushroom?!" Peach cried. "Why not a star? Oh this isn't good!" She cried, turning to the right, and then seconds later, to the left.

"Princess-a, heads up!" Mario warned. The two looked to the the five boosts that would shoot them forward over the lava. Mario took out his spiny shell and held it in his hand.

"You're going to fire...that...at our friends?" Peach asked, a little baffled.

"It's to win!" Mario simply said. But as he was boosted for the third time into the air, a Boo appeared! Cackling, the Boo swiped the spiny shell and floated back to Bowser, who was ahead of Mario.

"Better luck next time you fool!" Bowser shouted, throwing the spiny shell forward. The shell zoomed forward, flapping it's wings rapidly. It turned left and went past a couple players, and final found it's first place target, Toad! Toad looked up to see the blue shell flapping wildly.

"OH N-" the shell slammed down on Toad, cutting his word off. A giant blue explosion erupted, sending Toad flying into the air. Luigi, and then Yoshi and Wario passed him! Toad smashed onto the ground, his kart covered in soot. "Grr!" Toad gritted his teeth, driving into a clutter of item boxes. "Oh a banana! No luck there!" Toad whined, throwing the banana behind him.

"Haha! Stupid Toad." Bowser said, sliding right into the banana Toad had placed. Mario rode past him and Peach turned sharply into a wall to avoid hitting Bowser. "Oh my lovely, idiotic Peach! You really shouldn't try to throw the game for me. I can already win." Bowser mocked, driving off.

"Stupid kart!" Peach screamed, trying to find the lever that would make the kart go in reverse. "Donkey Kong! Help!" Peach shouted over to Donkey Kong, who was stuck in his kart, dangling over the edge of the lava. Peach had an idea! She got out of her kart and pulled it away from the wall. Right as she hopped into her kart, Yoshi came zooming by, smashing into Peach, causing the car to spin around and get jammed into a corner. Luigi followed Yoshi and behind him was Toad, Wario, Mario and Bowser!

"GET. BACK. HERE." Toad muttered under his breath, trying to pass Luigi and reach Yoshi. As Toad his the first boost, Wario knocked into him, causing him to smack into the wall. "NO!" Toad cried. Toad pulled a lever and pulled out away from the wall and drove forward, just to get knocked into by Mario. "Come on!"

"Sorry-a Toad!" Mario called back to Toad, as he zoomed over all the boosts. He had one chance to get past Wario and make it to third. Closer, gaining speed and... "No!" Mario yelled. Wario crossed the finish line, sticking Mario in fourth.

"After a quick minute and a half, every one...except Donkey Kong and Peach have crossed the finish line. Peach is ranking seventh, due to completing a full lap. Donkey Kong, you're last. So the final ranking are; Yoshi, Luigi, Wario, Mario, Toad, Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong! Yoshi gets ten points, Luigi eight, Wario six, Mario five, Toad four, Bowser three, Peach two and Donkey Kong one! Now the final official winner of the Mushroom Cup, with seventy nine points, and a ten point lead, The Blue Team, Toad, Luigi, Donkey and Bowser are the winners!" Lakitu announced. "Now...time for the Red Team to decide who THEY want to kick off their team." A large white-blue cloudy, swirling vortex appeared at the finish line all of a sudden. "The Blue Team will drive through that portal and be transported to Peach's Castle, where Mr. Toadsworth will guide to your rooms, where you will rest until the Flower Cup tomorrow." Lakitu said.

"Stay-a in a castle? Cool!" Luigi cheered. Luigi, Toad, Donkey Kong and Bowser drove into the portal, and after they all did, the portal swirled closed without a trace. The remaining four, Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Wario stood in a line in front of Lakitu. A large Thwomp appeared behind Lakitu. The racers nervously gulped.

"Each of you will vote by selecting the person you want to kick off, by clicking their picture on the screen on your steering wheel. After that is done, you will drive under the Thwomp, SLOWLY. The Thwomp will shake and rumble and may sink down a bit, but if it doesn't crush you, you are safe. When if crushes you, you will be immediately transported to Peach's Castle grounds where Toadsworth will collect your kart, and you will be sent home." Lakitu announced.

Mario looked at Peach and nodded. They both looked at the screen on the wheel, and selected their choice. Wario looked at Mario, and selected his choice. Nervous on who to pick, Yoshi picked someone who he knew wouldn't get voted off. Lakitu nodded, indicating her had all the votes. Lakitu held up a card with Yoshi's face on it. It was Yoshi's turn to drive under the Thwomp.

"Yah-hee..." Yoshi muttered, driving as slowly as he could under the Thwomp. The Thwomp began to rumble violently...and then stopped. Yoshi was clear! It was now Peach's turn.

"Oh no..." Peach cried. She drove under the Thwomp, knowing everything would be okay. Suddenly, she felt a heavy pressure on her head. The Thwomp was pressing down harder, harder, harder and...it stopped and lifted up. Now it was Wario's turn.

"It's bye-bye Mario!" Wario chuckled, driving arrogantly under the Thwomp. Wario looked up, the Thwomp not moving. "What did I say-" BAM! The Thwomp smashed down on Wario, scaring everyone. The Thwomp lifted up, Wario gone without a trace. Wario had been eliminated. A swirly cloud vortex appeared for the three remaining team member or the Red Team. They all went through it, being sent to Peach's Castle.

What will be unveiled in the Flower Cup? Will Toad and Yoshi's unstable alliance fall apart? How close will Mario and Peach come to losing? Will Luigi's 'lucky' streak continue? All to come on...

**MARIO. KART. DRAMA. CIRCUIT.**


End file.
